


Foursome

by missthingsplace



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Title says it all really ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foursome

 

 

**Title: Foursome**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto/Donna/10th Doctor  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Title says it all really ... - Sunday Smut - It's gone midnight here, so technically it's Sunday.  
Spoilers: none  
 **Rating: NC17 and then some ...**  

**A/N Okay this is my first attempt as writing sex between more than two people, this fic is dedicated to** [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=mizzclara)[**mizzclara**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=mizzclara) **as she asked for it as part of a series and when i said no as it wasn't something i felt should happen in it she asked for it as a oneshot ... so here it is. I don't even know if this is physically possible but i know it worked in my head, LOL! I can't believe i wrote this ...**

 There were six empty wine bottles on the coffee table and another one half drunk, Jack was sat in the armchair in Ianto's flat with Ianto on his lap as the sofa was taken up by the Doctor and Donna. They were all now in a state in between being being very tipsy and completely pissed.

Donna had been having trouble keeping her eyes off Jack and Ianto for a good long while now, the conversation of the last few hours had been pretty normal considering the amount of alcohol they had consumed, if a little slurred and after briefly wondering if the Doctor had even been this near  to being drunk before and thinking that it seemed like the Doctor was completely oblivious to the show going on in front of his eyes she turned her attention back to where Jack and Ianto were sat.

She didn't think they were even aware of what they were doing between the conversation, first of all it was just little kisses now and then, and that in itself was enough to catch her attention but things were getting hotter and hotter the more wine they drank. They seemed to have no clue what their antics were doing to her.

She'd watched as Jack had sucked and nibbled on Ianto's neck, the look of pure pleasure on Ianto's face as Jack gave him the first of many love bites as the evening wore on. Alcohol it seemed had the wonderful effect on Ianto of relieving him of his inhibitions as his face seemed to only be flushed from the wine and not the position he and Jack were in and Ianto wasn't backwards in his actions towards Jack either as was evident by the huge love bite on Jack's neck.

She was suddenly aware of the Doctor shifting slightly next to her on the sofa, she glanced down and was amazed to see the bulge in his trousers just before he lifted a cushion onto his lap to hide it from view, as he kept talking as if there was nothing remotely arousing going on in front of his very eyes. Donna had never thought about the Doctor sexually in any form since she first me him, but now as she thought about that bulge she had glanced briefly in his trousers and the heat between her legs she was beginning to wonder what he'd be like in bed.

She gulped the thought away, a little shocked at herself, telling herself it must be the wine talking and turned her attention back to Jack and Ianto again, she couldn't believe what Jack's hands were doing as he and Ianto continued the conversation with the Doctor, no one seemed to have noticed that she had gone quiet, even she acknowledged that was an unusual thing, but she didn't trust herself to speak. Jack's hand was running up Ianto's thigh, lightly skimming the bulge of Ianto's crotch before sliding back down his thigh again, back and forth as Ianto bit his lip each time Jack's hand skimmed across his hard cock.

This was the point when Donna realised her hand was on the Doctor's thigh, she didn't remember placing it there and to be honest it wasn't moving and the Doctor wasn't making any effort to move it and she slid his up towards his hip while holding her breath, the Doctor seemed to actually lean into her touch, she didn't know if it was intentional or just a reaction to the sexually charged atmosphere in the room, but at this point she didn't care. She was so turned on she needed to get some kind of release for the ache between her legs one way or another.

Donna slid her hand over the Doctor hip and slowly beneath the cushion he was still nursing on his lap, hearing a sharp intake of breath escape his mouth as she hand cupped his cock through the fabric of his trousers. As his gaze met hers she saw no hint that she should stop, the complete opposite in fact. Donna lent forwards and kissed the Doctor softly on the lips, not expecting to respond but delighted when he did as she felt his lips part and his tongue slip into her mouth.

She felt herself fall into the kiss as she let her gaze fall on Jack and Ianto again before her eyes slid shut, they themselves were snogging deeply now, all conversation forgotten as passion over took them all. As the Doctor pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply her mind was still on the image of Jack and Ianto snogging. She found herself groaning as the Doctor's hand found her breast and caressed it through the fabric of her t shirt and his mouth found that spot on her neck that made her melt.

The sound of moaning from the other side of the room caused her to open her eyes and she was rewarded by the sight of Ianto now straddling Jack's hips, both of them now stripped of their clothes from the waist up, she could only imagine what they were doing as they rolled their hips against each other as they snogged. She felt the Doctor's hand on her bare skin, while she had been distracted he had slid his hands under her t shirt and unhooked her bra, his hands now playing with her breasts, teasing her nipples as his mouth continued it's assault on her neck.

She held her breath as she felt one of the Doctors hands slip down her body and her thigh till it reached the hem of her skirt, then slide under it and back up her thigh as she parted her legs, shivering in excitement as the Doctors fingers touched her though her very damp panties. Her moans attracted the attention of Jack, who opened his eyes and looked over Ianto's shoulder, amazed to see the Doctor and Donna in a position he never would imagined, he whispered in Ianto's ear, telling him to look behind him, neither of them breaking the motion of their hips as they watched what was going on on the sofa.

Jack's hands moved between his and Ianto's bodies, quickly opening Ianto's trousers, then his own he released both their cocks, holding them in his hand, pumping them slowly and firmly as they both watched as the Doctor slid Donna's panties off and dropped them on the floor and his hand dissappear under her skirt again and heard Donna gasp as his hand found her clit, her hand tangling in the Doctors hair as she panted out her excitement. Both Jack and Ianto stilled completely as they watched Donna's back arch as she cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm flowed through her body as the Doctor captured hers with his mouth again.

Jack released his and Ianto's cocks from his hand and Ianto slipped off Jack's lap, pulling Jack to his feet and dragged Jack's trousers down along with his pants and off over his feet after quickly removing his shoes and socks and then he did the same to his own before kissing Jack hard, both of them keeping their eyes firmly on Donna and the Doctor. Donna now had her hands in the Doctors trousers, unzipped and unbuttoned they could see her hand as it stroked his cock beneath he pants. The Doctor pulled her t shirt off over her head, taking her bra with it before sucking her nipple into his mouth, making her groan and her hand pick up the pace in his trousers.

The Doctors hands went the the waistband of this trousers and lifting his hips he pushed them and his pants down to his thighs, releasing both his cock and Donna's hand, Jack and Ianto watched as  Donna's hand moved up and down the Doctors cock as they did the same to each other. Donna moved so she was straddling the Doctors hips, pulling her skirt up over her hips Jack and Ianto watched as she lowered herself onto his cock, both of them moaning softly as his cock sank deep inside her. Jack glanced gave Ianto a look and Ianto nodded and reached for the lube in the pocket of Jack's trousers on the floor, after a long kiss they moved closer to the sofa.

Donna's eyes sprung open when she felt a finger at the entrance to her arse, that was something she had not been expecting, she looked over her shoulder and saw Ianto behind her, Jack kissing him on the neck as Ianto's finger teased her opening with a slick finger. He looked at her, giving her every opportunity to tell him to stop, she knew she should but she knew this was something she had never experienced before and that it wasn't likely to ever happen again so she made no attempt to stop him as the tip of his finger slipped into her arse and a feeling she had never felt before ran though her body as it moved back and forth in her body as she rode the Doctors cock slowly reveling in the sensations that went through her body.

Ianto added another finger as Jack's hand pumped his cock, Donna arse tight around his fingers as he pressed his body against Jack's, Jack's own cock hard against his own arse. As he slipped his fingers from Donna's arse he felt Jack's at his own, he groaned loudly as he placed the tip of his cock at Donna's hole and slowly pushed in the tight passage, he marveled at the fact he could feel the Doctors cock inside her, separated from his own by a thing piece of flesh. Donna started groaning loudly as the two cocks pumped inside her. Jack lent against Ianto's back and carefully pushed his legs apart, the sight of Ianto fucking Donna's arse as she rode the Doctors cock was too much.

Jack felt the muscles of Ianto's arse relax around his cock as he pushed into his lover, he wasn't going to last long and from the sounds coming from the other three neither of them would either, Jack stilled for a moment till he could join in with the pace of the others and then started to thrust into Ianto's arse in time with them. As they all started to reach their orgasms the pace got faster and more erratic till one by one they all started to come, the Doctor came first shooting his load into Donna before she came for the second time as the Doctor fingered her clit, the sensations of her orgasm around Ianto's cock triggering his release and that in turn causing Jack's.

They all stayed in the same position till their bodies stopped shuddering, then Jack withdrew from Ianto as Ianto pulled free from Donna and she climbed off the Doctor. At first none of them could look at each other, until Jack started laughing softly and they all looked at each other with a look that asked 'Did we really just do that?' They all slowly replaced enough clothes to make themselves decent again, the Doctor and Donna dressing fully before saying a drunken goodbye to Jack and Ianto and leaving, holding each other as they staggered down the road in the general direction of the TARDIS.

As Jack and Ianto headed to bed, Jack knew that they would all be thinking the same thing in the morning. 'Did we really do that? How will we ever face them again? And I am never ever drinking that much again! And oh my fucking head!' Jack and Ianto climbed into bed, kissed softly and fell into an alcohol and sex induced stupor.

The End.  



End file.
